


Constant

by trancer



Category: Fringe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid‘s tired of being left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant

By the time Olivia and Peter returned to the Bishop household, Astrid and Walter had moved from Monopoly to Scrabble. From the look of things, Astrid was winning but Olivia can’t tell. The moment the door opened, Astrid was up from the couch like a shot and dialing her cell phone.

“Astrid?” Peter spoke first, a bemused expression on his face. “What are you doing?”

“Calling a cab,” Astrid said, practically hissed barely unable to contain her anger.

Olivia gently placed her hand on Astrid’s wrist. “I can drive you home.”

Astrid merely nodded, unable to look Olivia in the eyes as she headed towards the door.

Olivia inhaled deeply, sheepishly waving her goodbye’s to Peter and Walter.

She was in trouble. Again.

**

It was a fifteen minute drive to Astrid’s apartment, which felt like three times as long. They sat in silence, Olivia driving, Astrid staring out the passenger window, seething. The anger practically radiated from her.

**

Olivia followed Astrid up to the younger agent’s apartment even though she hadn’t been invited. Which was never a good sign. She hadn’t spoken to Astrid since she and both Bishop’s went down to Jacksonville and returned from New York. If Olivia really thought about it, she hadn’t talked to Astrid, in regards to non-work related topics, in over three days.

She watched as Astrid hurriedly jerked out of her coat, tossing it onto a chair before stomping into the kitchen. Olivia sighed, following her.

Astrid placed her hands on the counter, lowering her head and inhaling, like she was internally counting down to quell the anger.

“Astrid,” Olivia sighed. “I’m..” She was about to apologize. For what, she wasn’t quite certain. She just knew she’d done _something_ wrong, something which upset the woman she cared for so deeply. She stepped towards Astrid, about to apologize when..

“I can’t do this anymore.”

The words hit Olivia like a blow because she was frozen in her tracks, swaying on her heels like she needed to regain her balance. She watched the tear as it trailed down Astrid’s face, dripped off her chin and landed on the countertop.

“What?” was all Olivia could manage to say.

The hands on the counter curled into fists, shoulders visibly tensing. “You left me.” Astrid turned around, curling one arm around her waist. With the other, she placed her shaking fingers over her lips.

Olivia stepped forward, stepped closer towards Astrid. It was like she heard the words but couldn’t quite grasp the meaning. Things had shifted between them, intangibly, ways Olivia couldn’t, or just didn’t want to comprehend. “Astrid..”

“You left me.” She was shaking now, visibly shaking. Her words vibrating like it was taking everything within her not to completely fall apart. “You went down to Jacksonville. You let Walter experiment on you again. And you..” The anger burst from Astrid. She lunged at Olivia, smacking both hands hard on Olivia’s shoulders. “FUCKING LEFT ME BEHIND!!”

She continued, the anger and hurt pouring out of her, “What’d you think I was doing all this time, Olivia? Not staring at that body in the lab? Not thinking of Walter attaching whatever monstrosity he’d invented to you, wondering whether or not you’d actually survive this time?” She stepped back, surprised at the venom in her own voice. “You know what the kicker is? The only way I knew you were fine is because the first person to call me was Peter, asking if I could watch Walter so the two of you could go out for drinks.”

“Fuck,” Olivia closed her eyes. “I’m sorry, Astrid. I didn’t mean to..”

“You never mean to. Only,” Astrid shook her head, shouldering her way past Olivia. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Astrid.” Olivia grabbed her by the elbow. “Wait..”

“No!” She jerked her arm out of Olivia’s grasp. “I’m not Rachel. I *know* who you are. I know what the risks are when you walk out the door. I don’t know what I am to you but I can’t be that person. Not anymore.”

“No!” Something snapped within Olivia. She got it now. She just wasn’t going down without a fight. She rushed towards Astrid, invading her personal space, clasping her hands on either side of the younger woman’s face. “You want to know what you are to me? You’re my constant. My touchstone. The world’s always spinning, always shaking under my feet. You’re what keeps me grounded. The light I follow to bring me out of the darkness..”

“Olivia,” Astrid whispered hoarsely. She could feel herself melting. The last thing she wanted to do. “I can’t..”

“Please..” Olivia brushed her lips against the tear trickling down Astrid‘s face. “I need you,” she whispered, gently planting butterfly kisses. “I want you.” Eyes closed, her lips a hair’s breath from Astrid’s. “I love you.”

Astrid closed the distance.

Quickly, things became heated, urgent, almost frenzied. They pushed and pulled at each other as they entered the bedroom. Clothes were yanked off and discarded haphazardly. Olivia didn’t exactly pounce, she just needed to show Astrid how much the woman meant to her. Because words didn’t seen adequate enough.

She trailed her lips down Astrid’s neck, suckling the pulse point. Astrid moaned, arced into her. Her fingers thread into Olivia’s hair, nails scraping, digging into Olivia’s scalp with a desperate need.

Olivia lowered, sucked the erect and dark nipple into her mouth. Pulled it through her barely opened teeth because she knew how sensitive Astrid was. Her efforts rewarded with a deep and throaty moan, the fingers in her hair tightening their grip, pushing. The legs beneath Olivia widened, hips arcing, the hands in her hair now pushing, guiding Olivia where Astrid needed her to be.

Olivia lowered herself between Astrid’s legs, moaned at the rich, musky scent. Olivia now knew she’d been an idiot. She’d kept herself away from this for way to long, not just the sex, the intimacy. She'd kept herself from _her_. Curling an arm around Astrid’s thigh because she knew how wriggly the woman could get, Olivia lowered. They moaned together as tongue met flesh and Olivia reacquainted herself with Astrid’s sex. Traced and prodded and explored the delicate folds and creases. Dipped her tongue into the opening, moaning at the taste flooding onto her tongue, then pushed deeper to get more.

Astrid began to writhe, rolling her hips. Olivia placed both hands on the insides of Astrid’s thighs, pressing down just enough to keep Astrid from moving so goddamned much. Not when she was like this - nose deep in her folds, tongue buried even deeper. Because Olivia could spend an eternity doing just this, pleasuring Astrid, tasting her, loving her.

But, with all good things, it had to end. Eventually.

The hands clasped about Olivia’s head tightened to an almost death grip. Astrid tensed. Olivia plunged her tongue as deep as it would go. And then Astrid was writhing again, trembling and bucking beneath Olivia, keening wail erupting from her throat. Olivia didn’t stop, kept plunging her tongue deep into Astrid. When she thought she’d wrung every tremble and shudder from the brunette, Olivia withdrew her tongue then wrapped it around Astrid’s clit.

And Astrid came again.

“Olivia..” she panted weakly, using the little strength she had left to tug on Olivia’s head. “Please..”

It took a little more tugging to get Olivia to stop but, eventually, she did, kissing her way up Astrid’s body, taking her time with the spots she’d missed on her way down. Until she was face to face with Astrid, kissing away the fresh tears rolling down Astrid’s cheeks.

Lips pressed closely to Astrid’s ear, Olivia whispered, “Tell me you love me.”

Astrid shivered, drew her hands up Olivia’s back and tightened them. “I love you.”

**

Hours later, after Astrid had completely and eagerly returned the favor and the two of them were doing nothing but afterglow snuggling up against each other, Olivia inhaled deeply.

“Peter tried to kiss me.”

Astrid quickly lifted her head. “What!?! When?”

“When we were in New York,” Olivia sighed.

“That’s probably not something you wanna say to someone with a registered firearm.”

Olivia chuckled, raising the hand gently caressing Astrid’s back to weave gently in her hair. “It’s why I asked him out for drinks.”

“Which is also another thing you shouldn’t say to someone with a registered firearm.”

Olivia tilted her head to meet Astrid’s, increasingly heated, gaze. “So I could tell him about us.”

“Oh!” Her eyes went wide.

“Walter told me to tap into these.. powers I have, I needed to find my fear. Then Peter tried to kiss me and I found it.”

“That’s pretty much my standard reaction whenever a guy tries to kiss me.”

Another chuckle, another stilted moment of silence as Olivia tried to find her words. She brushed the backs of her fingertips against Astrid’s cheeks, watched her fingers sway back and forth across the smooth skin. “I found my fear because he tried to kiss me and the only person I wanted to be with in that moment was you. My biggest fear is losing you.”

Astrid smiled, lips trembling. “If this is your way of apologizing for leaving me behind? Apology accepted.”

“No..” Olivia smiled back, tilting her head up to press her lips against Astrid’s. “This is my way of saying I love you. Although, I have to say..” she shifted her arms so she could roll Astrid onto her back. “If this is the kind of sex that happens when I DO leave you behind..”

“Don’t you dare!” Astrid laughed, then her mouth went slack as Olivia’s hand slipped between them and pressed softly against her flesh.

“Don’t I dare what?” Olivia purred, finding that spot on Astrid’s neck again.

Astrid licked her lips, whispered hoarsely, “Don’t you dare stop doing that.”

“This?” Olivia purred again, wiggling her fingers and feeling Astrid warm against them. “I wouldn’t dare.”

END


End file.
